spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Bob Star
Billy Bob Star, born Yuji Hakataku in Tahaku City, below the Japanese island of Hokkaido, was the grandfather of Patrick Star, and a Japanese holdout. He was also a character of SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures. Life before the army Billy Bob Star was born on July 27, 1919, as Yuji Hakataku at Tahaku City to an American snail and a Japanese star. He went to the Tahaku City School, where he was known for scoring good scores there. Later, in December 1940, he went to Fillmore University in Bikini Bottom, that time under 76-year-old SpongeBuck SquarePants' rule. In May 1941, he married Maw Titter, member of a local nobility in Bikini Bottom, and had two children named Herb and Sluggo born in 1939 and 1942, respectively. Army service In August 1942, Hakataku was called to participate in the Ocean War II. He was badly injured in the Battle of Cape Esperance, but managed to recover quickly. During the war, he was promoted to the Second Lieutenant rank. After the Battle of Rennell Island, Hakataku participated in the Gilbert and Marshall Islands campaign. He was promoted to First Lieutenant for his bravery in the Battle of Eniwetok. After following a heavy retreat with fellow Japanese soldiers and became inactive, he was sent to defend Manila from Allied troops in February 1945. He was promoted to First Lieutenant for his bravery there. After the Battle of Manila ended, Hakataku engineered several small-scale operations during the Battle of Mindanao. When Japan surrendered to the Allies, Hakataku utilized an underground bunker, accessible through a long tunnel, as his house. He started guerrilla operations around Mindanao island. In December 1945, he killed 6 Allied patrols in eastern Mindanao and destroyed their camp. Searches for Hakataku began, all unsuccessful. In May 1973, he was involved in an encounter with two Mindanao farmers. He killed the farmers and took their crops. After that encounter, his traces disappeared until three Philippine patrols found his bunker in September 1979. Hakataku escaped from the patrols and started another operation at Palawan Island. In June 1982, he killed 11 Palawan civilians to take crops. Surrender On December 24 1992, Hakataku met a friendly Vietnamese college dropout, Ho Jara Ganh, who was searching for him in Palawan Island at the orders of the Japanese government. Ganh told the Japanese government about Hakataku's whereabouts, and on May 29, 1993, 9 Japanese military officers as representatives of the Japanese government, ordered Hakataku to surrender. First Lieutenant Yuji Hakataku laid down his arms and gave his functional Type 44 Arisaka rifle and Type 100 submachine gun. He flew to Tokyo and was received with a hero's welcome. He stayed in Tokyo until returning to Bikini Bottom on June 4, 1993, where he met his wife, son and the rest of his family. After surrender On August 30, 1994, Hakataku changed his name to Billy Bob Star and received Bikini Bottom citizenship. Previously a Shinto follower, Billy Bob became a christian in November 1997. He spent his time in the Shady Shoals retirement home and befriended Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy there. On December 30, 1999, he was pardoned by then-Philippine president Joseph Estrada for murdering Philippine people during his guerrilla operations. In April 2009, Billy Bob sued Krusty Krab owner Eugene Krabs for mismanaging money and food production at the Krusty Krab. Krabs was forced to pay 950.000 dollars to Billy Bob, along with another 50.000 dollars in 2 weeks. In total, Billy Bob received 1.000.000 dollars, and donated the money to the Bikini Bottom Humanity Charity. On March 20, 2012, Billy Bob died of natural causes at his home at the age of 95. Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Starfish Category:Characters Category:Males Category:2010 Category:Vickers Vilbert